Concurso
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: MAYULOKI. Lo mucho que puede cambiar los pensamientos de un dios gracias a un concurso de Belleza.


Y aqui me tienen con otro Mayura&Loki.

Se que hace un año habia prometido mas de esta pareja que me fascina, pero por cosas personales, flojera, falta de inspiracion, otros fics y la U no me dejaron XD pero bueno, aqui les dejo un corto...muy largo, casi llego a 10 paginas (buuu XDD)

Claro que tengo mas historias de esta pareja, asique... no se preocupen!

Matantei Loki y todos sus pensonajes no me pertenecen, sino a Sakura-sensei.

**Concurso.**

Estaba enojada, echaba chispas desde hace más de tres horas, hasta su padre estaba asustado y temeroso de preguntarle hasta la hora, pero ella no tenía la culpa, el responsable era ese tonto niño detective que le había dicho algo ofensivo para cualquier mujer:

_No eres femenina._

Que malo y cruel era Loki-kun a veces… bueno, muy seguido.

Se pone delante del espejo, estaba vistiendo su lencería que consistía en un sostén rosa con encaje y con una bonita rosa pequeña entre sus pechos y unas pantaletas que se le ajustaba a la figura y dejaba a la vista algo de su trasero, ladeaba la cabeza y se veía en distintos ángulos. No estaba para nada mal, tenía unas curvas atractivas, piernas largas y su piel se veía tan tentativa como el chocolate.

Y aún así, Loki, un niño de nueves años, no la encontraba para nada una mujer… tal vez sea el uniforme, lo usaba tanto que de seguro cualquier hombre pensaría que se veía horrible o tal vez sea porque no se arreglaba mucho como esas adivinas que iban a ver a Loki o esa rubia que le abrazaba jurándole que lo amaba… ¡Era un niño!

Bueno, ella les demostrara a todos que se equivocan, que era una mujer femenina y hermosa, se los demostrara mañana en el caso.

* * *

><p>-Tal vez si me pase un poco.<p>

Sentado en su silla y acariciando a Fenrir, el dios de las travesuras, degradado a estar en forma de niño, miraba la ventana pensando en lo que sucedió hace unas tres horas cuando hablaban de infiltrarse en un concurso de belleza para descubrir a la que le ocasionaba accidentes a las concursantes.

_-¿Cómo piensa resolver el caso, Loki-sama? – Su leal cuidador e hijo, Yamino, le servía de una deliciosa taza de té mientras le formulaba la pregunta._

_Mientras Loki pensaba, Mayura acariciaba a Fenrir con una radiante sonrisa y mirando al detective con fascinación, esperando una brillante idea, Loki los deja con el suspenso para poder probar del té que le habían servido y sonrió, estaba delicioso como siempre._

_-Lo que podemos hacer para ayudar desde dentro sin llamar la atención es infiltrarnos en el concurso. – Dijo al fin y todos sus espectadores asintieron con la cabeza._

_-¿Está diciendo que le pedirá a una mujer que participe por nosotros, Loki-sama?_

_-Así es. Y así, nosotros estaríamos como sus ayudantes, nadie sospechara._

_**Es mi oportunidad de ayudar.**__ Pensó Mayura en plan de hermosa asistente._

_-Podríamos pedirle a las Norms que nos ayuden. – Medita Loki frotándose la barbilla y causando que Mayura se decepcionara._

_¿Qué no veía que frente a él había una mujer que cumplía con los requisitos?_

_-Las Norns se fueron a Escocia por unos meses papi. – Le recuerda Fenrir, pero para la humana, sólo oye ladridos._

_-Es verdad. – Recordó Yamino asombrado. – Las Norms salieron para hacer uno de sus rituales._

_-Entonces… - Mayura iba a proponerse a sí misma…_

_Pero Loki volvió a ignorarla._

_-Le pediremos ayuda a Freya. – Sentenció el dios satisfecho, sabiendo que ella haría lo que fuese por él, sólo bastaba tomar su forma original, decirle unas palabras seductoras y guiñarle el ojo… pan comido._

_Todos se sobresaltan al oír algo parecido a un estruendo, la culpable fue Mayura al golpear el escritorio fuertemente con sus manos, ocasionando que algo de té saliera de la taza y está casi se cae. Incrédulos la miraban, no entendían su extraño comportamiento._

_-¿Qué ocurre Mayura?_

_-Loki-kun, ¿De qué sirve que sea tu HERMOSA asistente si no me dejas ayudar? – Remarcando la palabra "hermosa" a ver si con su inteligencia comprendía las indirectas._

_-¿Quieres ir a pedírselo personalmente? – Ladeando la cabeza._

_-¡No! – Estalla y sus locutores vuelven a asustarse. – Me refiero a que como asistente, yo debería inscribirme al concurso._

_Ahora la miraban como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza… ¿Qué dijo?_

_-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Mayura? – Le regaño el detective frunciendo el ceño, parecía estar molesto. – No puedes meterte a ese concurso, es para mujeres bonitas que se arreglan y todas esas cosas._

_-¿Estás diciéndome que no soy mujer? – Devolviéndole la mirada asesina y apoya sus manos en las caderas._

_-No. – Por primera vez, estaba nervioso de haberla hecho enojar y molesto a la vez por aquella idea. – Es sólo que no eres femenina._

_-¿No soy… femenina?_

_-Loki-sama, creo que mejor debe…. – Yamino trataba de salvar a su padre, se supone que como mujeriego conquistador, Loki debía saber cómo tratar a las mujeriego, pero parece que estaba metiendo la pata._

_-Acepta que no actúas como las otras mujeres Mayura._

_Y la humana vuelve a golpear el escritorio y da la media vuelta para irse de la agencia._

_-¡ERES UN TONTO!_

-La señorita Mayura estaba demasiado triste y enojada, Loki-sama.

-Ya se le pasará. – Aseguró Fenrir restándole importancia.

-No seas cruel Niisan. – Le reprocha mientras lo observaba con desaprobación.

Loki decide irse a dormir, así que se pone de pie, se despide de sus hijos y Ecchan y se retira de la oficina con destino a su dormitorio, se cambio de ropas y entra a su baño privado para lavarse los dientes mientras pensaba en Mayura toda emocionada por su idea, algo en eso le había creado y era el mismo motivo del por qué estaba dando muchas sugerencias en vez de ella o el por qué fue grosero.

No quería que ella se luciera delante de otros.

No era ciego ni niño, era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un crio, pero era hombre y sabía que su asistente era hermosa y sexy… lo era desde que se conocieron, sólo que el uniforme no le favorecía, pero ahora… vaya, hasta tenía ganas de ir a la escuela con tal de verla más tiempo así de bonita. No sabía por qué estaba sintiéndose ahora de esa manera, nunca antes lo había experimentado, ni siquiera con Spica, era algo que le gustaba y desagradable a la vez, le provocaba actuar hasta como un posesivo que ya hubieron varias ocasiones que la invitó a dormir en la mansión con tal de tenerla más tiempo a su lado.

En verdad se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Loki y los otros estaban fuera del edificio en el cual se llevará a cabo el concurso y esperaban la llegada de la chica de los misterios, quien al parecer, tenía un retraso de cinco minutos. El detective no se podía creer que Misao haya aprobado tal "barbaridad" y la chica le había dicho que uso a su madre como plan maestro porque ella también fue concursante en sus años de juventud y le había asegurado que de seguro a ella le habría encantado mucho y que se sentiría orgullosa.<p>

Quien iba a pensar que Daidouji Mayura supiera usar el cerebro.

Creo que le influí mis cosas malas como dios de las travesuras y del engaño.

-La chica del misterio esta tardando. – Se quejo Fenrir en los brazos de su hermano y con una voz que denotaba lo aburrido que estaba.

-Ya veras que vendrá Niisan, cuando se trata de casos es muy puntual.

-Lo siento chicos, mi padre me estaba dando un sermón de cómo cuidarme de los abusadores.

Fue la primera vez desde que recordaba que él, el gran dios Casanova Loki, se había sonrojado ante la belleza de una mujer. Mayura estaba llegando con un vestido de color gris hecho de algodón y le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, de mangas hasta los codos y con escote en U, por lo que se veía un poco el comienzo de sus pechos, medias negras y trasparentes con unos bordados de flores con hilo delgado y unas botas cortas sin tacón.

-¿Por qué estás vestida tan bonita hoy de todos los días? – Estalló Loki en un grito señalándola y aún sonrojado.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Hoy no hay clases, Loki-kun. – Le recordó como lo más obvio del mundo, con una voz inocente a pesar que por dentro sonreía triunfal por haberle oído decir que la encontraba "linda" el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué no entramos, Loki-sama? – Le recuerda algo nervioso.

-Supongo. – Reflejando algo de molestia cuando unos chicos pasaron al lado y le silbaron a Mayura por encontrarla una belleza, causando que la chica se sonrojara.

Una vez adentro, se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones para concursantes y la persona que les pidió sus servicios, un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos, aparentaba tener unos 32 años y vestía en un traje de saco elegante de color verde. Al verlos llegar, él sonrió agradecido y se acercó para saludarlos.

-En verdad les agradezco su ayuda. – Inclinándose.

-Takato-san, ¿Ha hecho lo que le pedí?

-Sí, inscribí a Daidouji-san con la excusa de que era una concursante cuyos papeles se habían perdido. – Le responde para luego mostrar una habitación continua con mucho tipo de ropa. – Puede decidir que ponerse para cada evento.

-¡Wow! – Exclama maravillada. – ¡Este es el paraíso de toda mujer! – Corriendo hacía la sección en donde estaban los vestidos de gala.

-Vamos a dejarla sola para que se cambie Mayura-san. – Le avisa Yamino retirando a los hombres para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué debería ponerme? – Sin decidirse, va tomando cada vestido y se ve reflejada en un gran espejo, sonríe complacida al encontrar el correcto.

_Mayura es la princesa de mamá._

* * *

><p>-Loki-sama debería dejar de poner esa cara.<p>

Mientras esperaban a Mayura, Yamino estaba de pie frente a la puerta contemplando con una sonrisa como su padre no dejaba de caminar en círculos con una mirada de pocos amigos y podía apostar que se estaba preguntando por la mente una y otra vez cómo es que a Mayura se le ocurría cosas tontas o cómo no hizo algo para impedirlo. El detective no lo había escuchado ya que seguía en su mundo.

-Loki-tama, va a hacer un agujero si sigue así. – Comenta Ecchan sobre su cabeza.

-No es mala idea. – Deteniéndose de golpe. – Si destruyo el lugar, Mayura no tendrá que participar. – Sonriendo con inocencia, pero sabían que eso ocultaba una sonrisa maligna, no por nada es el dios de las travesuras.

-Loki-sama, no estamos aquí para hacer lo que el culpable quiere. – Le recuerda con una gota deslizándose por su frente.

-Pero no tenemos que decir que fuimos nosotros, puede quedar como un accidente.

-Daddy, estás exagerando por esa chica del misterio. – Fenrir se lo refriega en la cara algo molesto. – ¿No me digas que te gusta la chica del misterio?

-Niisan. – Reprocha Yamino lanzando un suspiro, él se había dado cuenta que Loki ve a Mayura de una forma diferente, no por nada su padre tomo la decisión de quedarse en Midgard, pero los sentimientos tiene que descubrirlas su padre y nadie debía interferir o él estará en una etapa de negación muy larga.

-No digas tonterías Fenrir, te recuerdo que Mayura es humana. – Yamino suspiro ante las palabras de su padre, tal como pensó aunque le llamo la atención la mirada perdida de su padre. – Ella seguirá creciendo y yo… el tiempo no me hace efecto.

-Loki-tama. – Ecchan estaba preocupado.

-Loki-sama es Loki-sama. – Yamino decide interferir en el estado de ánimo del detective. – No importa lo demás, estoy seguro que Mayura-san lo seguirá queriendo.

Loki lo mira asombrado, era las palabras que necesitaba oír cuando pensaba en aquella realidad y se sintió mucho mejor… estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Le regala una sonrisa y le da las gracias.

La puerta se abre, era hora de la realidad, Loki da la media vuelta y no evito un pequeño rubor que disimulo sin problemas al ver a Mayura tan bonita con un vestido de color verde esmeralda hecho con tela de seda, iniciaba por debajo de los brazos, estaba ajustado en las zonas de los pechos y luego caía con elegancia hasta sus rodillas como cortinas, al verla dar un giro que ocasiona que la parte de abajo se eleve un poco, supuso que el roce de la seda con sus piernas era algo tan placentero que lo excito.

-Mayura-san, se ve en verdad hermosa. – La elogia Yamino mientras aplaudía feliz.

-No esta para nada mal la chica del misterio. – Admite Fenrir que sólo fueron ladridos para Mayura.

-Gracias Yamino-san. – Sonriendo amablemente. No pudo evitar volver a girar y se contempla en el espejo, su padre no le compraría jamás vestidos tan bonitos y algo atrevidos para evitar que se le acerque un chico. – Elegí este vestido verde por Loki-kun y Kami-sama. – Admitió alzando su dedo índice.

-¿P-P-Por mí? – Preguntó el niño detective asombrado y con su rubor en aumento… y pensar que también se estaba refiriendo a su forma de adulto.

-Sí porque ambos tienen preciosos ojos verdes.

_Preciosos, preciosos, preciosos._

Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Loki.

-Disculpen. – Takato volvió para avisar que el concurso comenzará, por lo que deberían apresurarse, pero al ver a Mayura se sonrojo. – Esto… ¿Qué iba a decir? – Nervioso.

-Takato-san, ¿Acaso quiere decirnos algo con respecto al concurso? – Le preguntó Loki con una sonrisa radiante, pero por dentro, tenía ganas de asesinarlo por ver de aquella forma a su asistente.

-¡Ah, sí! – Exclamó sintiéndose tonto por haberse embelesado ante la belleza de la mujer. – El concurso empieza en cinco minutos.

* * *

><p>En las finales habían quedado cuatro mujeres y entre ellas estaba Mayura, había sabido como ganarse al jurado… y a los muchachos del público.<p>

Aun no había rastros de ataque ni pistas en que supieran quien era la persona que había amenazado con matar a la ganadora del concurso si no era quien él quería (no especifico quien), la última competición en que se definiría todo era el talento y cómo Mayura no esperaba ganar, decidió tocar el piano, no era un total profesional, pero mejor que nada.

-No sabía que supiera tocar el piano, Mayura-san. – Comenta Yamino mientras la ayudaba a peinarla, le estaba ondulando el cabello.

-Ni yo que fueras estilista, Yamino-san. – Se burlo con una sonrisa. – La verdad es que sólo se un par de canciones, como que le perdí el gusto a recordarme mucho a Mamá.

-Punyaaan. – Ecchan flotaba por la habitación muy feliz.

-¿Dónde está Loki-kun? – Curiosa y viendo al mayordomo con ayuda del espejo.

-Loki-sama fue a mirar por los alrededores, al parecer, tiene una sospecha de quien es el culpable. – Dejando el rizador a un lado para hacerle a Mayura una cola de caballo alta.

-¿Solo? – Preocupada.

-Niisan… es decir, Fenrir está con él, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. – Le asegura con una sonrisa amable. – Usted Mayura-san, sólo gane tiempo para Loki-sama.

-Lo haré Yamino. – Le promete alzando sus manos en forma de puños.

Yamino había terminado con su peinado justo a tiempo y ambos fueron detrás del escenario para prepararse, estaba terminando una chica de impresionar con una danza country con un bonito traje de vaquera un poco provocativo. Al terminar, el público estallo en aplausos mientras la concursante se inclinaba en agradecimiento y camina hacía dónde esperaba Mayura con Yamino.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, lo necesita una mujer patética de tu nivel. – Le dice fingiendo un tono amable mientras se iba alejando.

Mayura hecho humo por las orejas, estaba muy molesta ante la arrogancia de aquella mujer, ya tenía suficiente con qué esa rubia de nombre Freya le refriegue en la cara que era muy guapa con un cuerpo envidiable y de que el mismo Loki le comente su poca feminidad. Yamino sólo estaba nervioso ante el aura siniestra de Mayura.

-Nuestra siguiente participante es Daidouji Mayura.

La participante respira hondo y tras oír un "buena suerte" por parte de Yamino, sale al escenario con el recibimiento de la gente, con sus ojos clavados en el piano blanco que la esperaba impaciente por ser atendido, se sienta y acaricia las teclas suavemente mientras un recuerdo olvidado aparece: ella, su madre y un piano que ella tocaba tratando de que su pequeña aprenda, sonriendo cada vez que ella hacía las cosas bien, alentándola a continuar. Pensar que las cosas misteriosas y la negación a no tenerla más fueron la causa de que lo dejase… ¿Aún será capaz de tocar?

Finalmente sus dedos se dignaron a tocar, ni ella se podía creer todavía que le saliera tan natural, tal parece que la clase de música si servía para algo, hasta creía que no era ella quien tocaba el instrumento, que había una grabación oculta por cortesía de Loki o que todo era un sueño y despertaría en su habitación sin que haya pasado nada, ni siquiera la petición de salvar el concurso de belleza.

El público contemplaba tal musa, maravillados, otros oían mejor con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar a una dimensión paralela en donde todo era amor y paz, los ojos de Mayura brillaban de una forma diferente, era de felicidad y de nostalgia, veía de nuevo a su madre, a su lado y tocando también la canción, pero para su sorpresa, ella desaparece en una sonrisa y en su lugar estaba nada menos que Kami-sama, de ahí su sonrojo, por su sonrisa y esos ojos que le recordaba tanto a Loki… el mismo Loki que estaba al lado de Kami-sama y ambos le decían _ve más allá de tus ojos_.

-¿Qué? – Susurra sorprendida, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y confusión y sus dedos se habían detenido.

Cierra los ojos pensando que de nuevo su corazón era cruel al recordarle la verdad y vuelve a tocar de una forma en que el público creía que aquel silencio momentáneo fue parte de la canción para dar suspenso. Al terminar, los aplausos la elogiaron, pero ella no se sentía una ganadora, por dentro estaba mal por pensar en lo que enterraba en lo más profundo con la esperanza de que desaparecería algún día, pero estaba claro que su corazón no quería eso, quería atesorar lo que a ella le aterraba. Pareciendo normal, agradece con una inclinación y camina por el mismo lugar en donde inicio.

-¿Mayura-san? – Yamino estaba preocupado de su repentino cambio de humor negativo.

-Tengo que cambiarme. – Regalándole una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo.

* * *

><p>-Aún no hay rastro de Loki-kun.<p>

Murmuro Mayura frente al público con otras tres chicas más, ya era la hora de anunciar a la ganadora y no había visto al detective en un buen rato, ¿Qué estará pensando? Usaba otro vestido verde que le llegaba a los tobillos, con un corte para que sus piernas tuviesen mayor libertad, profundo escote en ve y unas finas tiras sobre sus hombros. Su cabello había sido recogido en un tomate, dejando dos de sus preciados mechones sueltos y delante de sus hombros, y aunque no lo crean, se había pintado, se paso una sombra rosa pálido en los parpados y Yamino le había pintado los labios en un suave y sensual rojo.

La que se gano el tercer lugar fue una chica de cabello negro ondulado muy hermosa que le recodaba un poco a la actriz que hacía de Susan en Narnia, le sorprendía que alguien así fuese en tercer lugar. El segundo lugar se lo gano una pelirroja de precioso ojos azules, tez blanca como la pelinegra y con pecas en sus mejillas que la hacían ver muy adorable, y como si estuviese en la película, esa chica le recordaba a Georgie Hanley, la que interpretaba a Lucy.

_¡Fugishi Mystery!_

Ahora quedaban ella y la engreída que la había molestado y contuvo las ganas de lanzar un bufido, estaba claro que ella no iba a ganar, pero… ¿Por qué los jueces querían que esa mujer fuese la reina de belleza? Si estaba podrida por dentro.

-Nuestra ganadora de este año. – Hablo el presentador muy emocionado mientras abría el sobre y buscaba la tarjeta dorada con la respuesta. Su sonrisa aumenta una vez leyó el código. – ¡Daidouji Mayura!

Ok… de seguro la ganadora era la más sorprendida, ¿Qué todos habían sido manipulados por OVNIS? Ve como la rubia la miraba con odio y parecía que estaba a punto de aventarle encima… bien, eso era prueba de que no estaba soñando y en verdad había ganado el concurso de belleza… esperen…

Gano…

Ella gano…

La friki de los misterios había ganado un concurso de belleza…

¡POR LOS DIOSES, HABÍA GANADO!

Aún sin creérselo, las animadoras la guiaban hacía el animador mientras la gente silbaba y aplaudía emocionados, le colocaron la corona y un gran ramo de rosas rojas, su cuerpo había reaccionado ante tal sorpresa, reaccionando con levantar su mano y saludar en agradecimiento sin evitar contener las lágrimas (como Yamino, que lloraba de felicidad y a mares mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco importado, comentando lo feliz que se sentía por Mayura), pero ella lloraba porque si había ganado, significaba que era una mujer… una mujer hermosa y femenina, lo contrario de lo que pensaba Loki, de seguro ya no pensará de esa manera nunca más.

* * *

><p>Entre las sombras, arriba de todo el espectáculo, una oscura sombra miraba molesto a la ganadora, no había salido victoriosa la mujer que él quería y ahora se vengaría matando a Mayura con ayuda de una bomba que estaba oculta debajo de sus pies, esperando reaccionar con sólo un botón de un control que portaba en su mano derecha, pero al apretarlo… no ocurrió nada.<p>

-¿Pero qué…? – Vuelve a insistir, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

-Está perdiendo el tiempo, la bomba no va a estallar. – El misterioso hombre se voltea al oír nada menos que la voz del pequeño detective Loki, le sonreía con superioridad mientras le revelaba la bomba que cargaba completamente destruida. – Se ha equivocado al subestimarme por ser un niño… Takato-san.

Takato se deja ver y le revela al dios una expresión de loco maniático, pero Loki no lo veía a él, sino un aura oscura que lo invadía y sonrió con burla.

-Tal parece que Takato-chan fue poseído por la manzana de la discordia. – Comenta al momento que invoca su báculo, que no tarda en brillar y atacar al humano, liberándolo del aura que lo apresaba.

Ve como el humano cae inconsciente al suelo y no tardaron en aparecer dos policías liderados por Niiyama, molesto de que el niño se haga metido en sus asuntos, Loki dirige su mirada hacía Mayura, aún agradeciendo a la gente… no se veía para nada mal con esa corona, una digna reina… la reina de un dios travieso.

Y sonríe con picardía ante tal idea.

* * *

><p>-Mayura, tienes correspondencia.<p>

-Gracias Papá. – Recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

Había pasado una semana desde el concurso y Mayura no sólo se había ganado el título de la japonesa más hermosa del año, también había estado en varias entrevistas y en sesiones fotográficas para salir en revistas y así todo el mundo la pudiera conocer, y eso llevaba a muchas ofertas de trabajo como modelo y hoy no era la excepción, había recibido otra oferta con buena paga.

Lanza un suspiro y decide dejar la carta en su mochila, se le hacía ya tarde y no tenía tiempo de guardarlo en un cajón como acostumbraba hacer.

Había tenido otro día tedioso en la escuela, desde que había ganado, los chicos milagrosamente le había puesto más atención, como si hubieran descubierto con ayuda de un vestido y un poco de maquillaje que detrás de esa mente demente, se escondía una mujer hermosa y apasionada, casi una diosa, y eso la molestaba mucho porque eran sólo sujetos superficiales.

Pero finalmente tendría paz al refugiarse en su querida agencia, saludó a Yamino muy alegre, quien barría el jardín y le devuelve la sonrisa comentándole que Loki estaba en su oficina con algunos papeles, pero al encontrar, lo descubrió viéndolo unos catálogos, ¿Qué acaso el hobby de Yamino era contagiosa?

-¿Loki-kun? – Preguntó asombrada, como si con nombrarlo era suficiente para averiguar lo que pasaba en esa cabeza llena de misterios.

-Estoy pensando en comprarme un piano y le pedí a Yamino uno de sus catálogos. – Sin verla, estaba pensando cual era el instrumento digno de vivir en su mansión.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano? – Asombrada y anotando eso en su mente, otra cosa de Loki había aprendido y eso la ponía muy feliz, de ahí su sonrisa.

-Así, pero no me dignaba en comprarme uno hasta que escuche a alguien tocarlo y me gustaría que lo usase una vez que lo tenga.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien es? – Mirándolo con los ojos lleno de ilusión.

-Tú. – Mayura se sorprende ante tal declaración. – Tocas de maravilla, Mayura.

Las mejillas de la chica se incendiaron por la vergüenza, había sido un lindo halago de su parte… más bien, era el primer cumplido que le oía decir sobre su persona, decide darle la espalda y le comenta que iría abajo a buscar algún postre de Yamino que se moría de hambre. Loki notó que Mayura había tirado su bolso de una forma descuidada a uno de los sillones, por lo que esté se le abrió el botón y tira los libros y cuadernos al suelo, el dios suspira resignado comentando que su asistente era una caso perdido, tenía la idea de dejarlo tal cual para que la misma Mayura lo recoja, pero algo llama su atención: un sobre. Curioso, se baja de su silla y camina hacía el desastre para recoger aquel objeto, descubre que estaba abierto y al leer el contenido, ira expresaron sus ojos.

Su sangre inmortal ardía en rabia, podía sentir su instinto asesino que le ordenaba matar a todos los hombres que había puesto sus ojos sobre la pelirrosa, ¿Cómo se les ocurría ofrecerle exponerse al público? ¿Cuántas ofertas de modelaje había recibido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se lo habrá ocultado? Se queda con el sobre, guardándoselo en el bolsillo y guarda todo lo demás en el bolso, depositándolo con cuidado en el mueble.

Todos los integrantes de la agencia se preguntaban a qué se debía el inesperado cambio de humor de Loki, no paraba de gruñir, no había pescado a Fenrir o a Ecchan, miraba a Mayura con una mirada fría que paralizaba la sangre de la chica porque sentía que eran dagas atravesando su cuerpo, que estaba ante un jurado siendo condenada a la prisión por toda su existencia y le había ordenado a Yamino cada treinta segundos té y ni siquiera recordaba haberlos recibido hasta notar que su escritorio estaba lleno de tazas, arrepentido, se disculpo con su hijo, pero eso no le quitaba su mal humor.

-Loki-sama, ¿Por qué está tan enojado?

Loki vuelve a fulminar a Mayura y ella sólo pega un brinco por el miedo, ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

-Nada. – Fue todo lo que dijo tomando otra taza al seco.

-Pero Loki-kun, si las miradas matasen… ya nos habrías asesinado a todos. – Le recrimina Mayura cruzándose de brazos, trataba de imponerse, le fastidiaba esa mirada tan aterradora que la desarmaba.

Loki vuelve a gruñir y se preguntaba el por qué ella tenía que tratarlo como un niño… ¡Era un hombre! Un hombre hecho y derecho que tenía sus necesidades, ya estaba cansado de que esa mujer lo vea como un hermanito menor y se pavonee con otros chicos de su edad. Mayura era su asistente… era SUYO, ningún humano o dios de cuarta (refiriéndose a Freyr) le iba a arrebatar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

-Quiero que me dejen solo con Mayura. – Ordeno a sus hijos y a Ecchan.

-¿Eh? – Mayura vuelve a sonrojarse, temerosa de sufrir sola la ira del pequeño.

-¿Loki-sama?

-¿Daddy?

-¿Loki-tama?

-Ahora. – Fue con un tono tan frío que los asusto a todos y obedecieron sin titubear el mandato.

Estaban solos.

Mayura, nerviosa ante la mirada gélida de Loki, decide sentarse para no mostrarse tan débil y patética, el silencio le era tan incómodo… ¿Cuándo pensaba hablar?

Tenía la vista baja, más cuando lo oye ponerse de pie y al ponerse frente a ella, le revela un sobre que le era muy conocido y se sobresalta, ¿Cómo consiguió eso? Intenta arrebatárselo, pero Loki se lo impide y antes de darse cuenta, había terminado tendida en el mueble mientras el pequeño estaba sobre ella, sentado en sus caderas y con una mano en su brazo mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo la carta, ¿Desde cuándo Loki era tan fuerte?

Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado ante aquella posición peligrosa.

-¿Loki-kun?

-¿Por cuánto pensabas ocultarme esto?

-Yo… yo no quería que nadie supiera… me daba mucha pena. – Mirando hacía otro lado, pero él la obliga a mirarlo tomándola del mentón.

-¿No me digas que piensas aceptar ese trabajo de modelo? – Fulminándola con sus ojos esmeralda y de nuevo Mayura ve en ellos un destello rojizo. Él se acercó más a su rostro, colocándola más nerviosa. – Tú no puedes hacerlo, no te quiero fuera de aquí.

Mayura se había sorprendido, ¿Se sentía solo sin ella? Se sentía muy conmovida y feliz, pero de nuevo recuerda la cruel realidad: Loki era un niño y ella era una mala persona.

-Loki-kun… te lo pido… sal de encima.

-No hasta que me prometas que no lo harás.

Y Daidouji lloró, cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, no por la actitud del detective, mas bien era por culpa de su propio corazón, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella? Loki se preocupo al verla así y se sintió culpable, de seguro se había pasado con la brutalidad, pero… ¡era su culpa! Su culpa por hacerlo sentir tan molesto y celoso, ¿Qué no entendía lo valiosa que era para él? Imposible en ese cuerpo de crio.

-Mayura…

-Yo… yo… soy tan mala persona. – Susurra la chica dejándose llevar por la tristeza y la desesperación.

-No, Mayura… lo siento, fui muy…

Y su pequeño cuerpo se paraliza al verla sonreír de una forma tal dulce.

-Hay veces que deseo que no seas un niño Loki-kun. – Le susurra acariciándole una de sus mejillas. – Pero si no lo fueras, no te merezco ya que también me gusta mucho Kami-sama. – Susurra cansada por tanto dolor de corazón.

Loki cierra sus ojos ante tal declaración, ella lo amaba… amaba a sus dos formas y su silencio causo que ella entrase a una desesperación y dolor por creer que era una infiel enamorada de dos o una pedófila por sentirse atraída por un niño pequeño. Toma la mano que le brindaba calor con las dos suyas y le regalo la sonrisa que fue la más hermosa en opinión de Mayura.

-Yo también te amo, mi Mayura.

Le aseguro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora era un hombre sexy el que estaba sentado sobre ella, por eso, el calor aumenta en el rostro de Mayura.

-Lo-Loki-kun es… es un… ¿Dios?

Loki decide no responderle, en vez de eso, la besó con dulzura, dándole calma y consuelo mientras enredaba sus manos en esas hebras rosadas que lo volvían loco, tenían un delicioso aroma a frutilla y sus labios sabían mejor que los postres de su hijo.

-Perdona a este dios. – Le pide con una sonrisa traviesa mientras disfrutaba la acelerada respiración de la chica, sus mejillas sonrojadas y como sus alientos se volvían uno, le acariciaba la nariz con la suya y el cuerpo de Mayura temblaba. – Y acepta estar conmigo por siempre.

-Siempre. – Fue su respuesta.

**Fin.**


End file.
